


One-Shots

by pimmojito



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, sotus, sotustheseries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimmojito/pseuds/pimmojito
Summary: Single story about Krist and Singto





	1. Jealousy

"P!"

"Aw, Krist.. What is the matter?" P' looks at me while keeping his hands holding onto his phone

"I'm bored" I say, trying to take his attention

"Do you want to play game with me?" he looks at me with a smile in his eyes but he doesn't even move from his place

"Are you asking me to play game again with you, P'?"

"Well, you can join if you want!" without saying any further, he turns his eyes back to his phone

"P', do you really love me?" I slightly pout knowing that he is no longer looking at me

"Really, Krist? Again?" I can see him sighing but that's all that he said

"P!" I scream again but this time he ignores me.. he simply ignores me and chooses his phone over me

I stomp my feet towards the living room to take his attention but he simply ignores me, again.. Does he even realize that someone is looking at him?

He always says he loves me but see! Is this what I got for sacrificing my time for him?

Yeah, today we have a day off and we are currently slacking around in his apartement.. Well, basically he is the one who has a day off today and I beg my manager to empty my schedule for today so I can be with him..

It has been a while since we were spending our time together.... alone, but really P'?

***TING TONG TING TONG***

"Aw, the food is coming! Krist, could you open the door? You can take the money on the table near the door.. I've put the money there!!" he shouts without even looking at my direction..

Without giving him an answer, I lazily brag my feet to the door and take the plastic bag of _suklonjai_ into the living room..

I positioned myself comfortably on the sofa, looking at P' for the last time before put my attention on the plastic bag in front of me..

Once I open the cap of the bucket, it was all like a magic.. the smell of the chicken makes me forget about everything..

Now, I can only think about how to put everything inside of my belly.. I quickly take out everything from the plastic bag so that I can use it for the waste later..

Nomnomnom, let's eat!!

I start to spoon the mashed potato and put it into my mouth.. Ahh, this is good!! Now, let me taste the chicken!!

I take the wing zab and put it wholly into my mouth.. I put a smile on my face while chewing my favorite wing.. This is really feel like heaven..

I continuously put another piece into my mouth together with the chili sauce or mashed potato until I hold the last wingz in front of my face..

Should I eat it later? I look at it hesitantly.. But before I can decide what to do, suddenly a familiar face came and eat my last wing..

"P'!" I show my pout since he stole my last wing

"I haven't eaten any of the wings, so this is mine" he said while sitting beside me and start to chew my chicken inside his mouth

I feel mad and having him here, it somehow ruins my appetite.. So I decide to go somewhere else.. But before I do, P' suddenly hold my hand as to stop me from going anywhere

"What is it, P'?"

"Here" P' handed me my second favorite which is chicken drumstick

"I don't want to eat anymore, P', I need to take care of my body for photoshoot tomorrow" I reject P' and prepare myself to leave, but he then puts his arm around my shoulder

"Then, accompany me eating.. I finished playing my phone, so now, it is time for us" hearing him saying that makes me feel hurt

"Aw, so am I like a drumstick to you?" I can hear the pain in my own voice but I can do nothing about it

"Nope! for me, you're like this plastic bag" he points over the plastic bag that currently contain of all the bones and chili sauce sachets that I threw

Really? Am I even worthless than my favorite chicken? and now, I am a trash? I can feel my eyes start to be filled up with tears..

"this plastic bag contains all the chicken that you like and you don't, and for me, you are the only one who knows and take both of mine" he starts explaining after puting a spoon of mashed potato into his mouth

I blink my eyes for a second, trying to understand what he means by that..

"and when everybody throw away all the bones and unwanted things into the plastic bag, it was like you who accept every weaknessess that I have" my tears suddenly nowhere to be found and I put a smile on my face

"and even though later on it stinks like hell, you will never throw me away until someone takes me apart from you"

"Are you planning on leaving me?" I give him a pout after hearing his next sentence

"No, no, I think you misunderstand what I say" he turns his face towards me and caress my cheek with his clean thumb

"then when you say 'someone takes me apart from you' what do you mean by that?" I look at him in the eyes, trying to find the truth in it

"When I stink it means that when I am old and cannot do anything, who is the one want to take me?" I shyly smile while knowing his real meaning but only for a while before I put my pout again on my face

"Doesn't it mean that you're going to leave me first when we are old? No, P'! You must promise me thay you're not going to do that!"

"Well, I promise... if you stop jealous over my phone"

"See, now you're on the side of your phone again!! Who is your boyfriend, P'?" I ask him, demanding for an answer

"Well" Looking at him thinking makes me sigh

"I really hope I can be your phone so you can always hold me and I'll always have your eyes on me" I murmur but I can say that he can hear and understand what I just said

"No, you'll never be my phone, Krist.. Because I'll never play you, you are ways important than my phone!"

"Liar!! You always ignore me everytime you hold your phone!"

"Then, why don't you try to replace my phone in my hand?"

"Can I?"

"Let's eat, Let's eat"

"P'!"

 _\-----------------------------_  
** _SUKLONJAI_ **  
_12pcs. Fried Chicken_   
_9pcs. WingZ Zabb_   
_2boxes Chicken POP_   
_1 Cup Regular Mashed Potato_

 


	2. Confusion

Today, I have been waiting for today.. Today, we have schedule together and I'm so excited to meet P'Singto again..

It has really been a while since we have time to meet or even having time for just two of us that's why I keep on putting a smile on my face until my manager keeps telling me to turn my face away from him...

He doesn't dislike our relationship, he just.... I don't know, I don't need to care anyway, I miss P'Singto..

We are finally arrived at the studio and I walk inside the room normally while my eyes keeps on detecting his appearance..

"Aw, Krist, you're early today"

"Sawatdee, P'Off, hehe yeah you're as well"

"Because I miss you"

"Aw, I miss you too, P'Off"

"Come, come here, I want to hug you" I don't know why but knowing his personality makes me hestitate to be hugged by him "Aw, you don't want my hug? I thought you miss me?"

"Of course, I miss you" I come closer to P' with a plan in my head.. I know there must be something fishy behind his action

While he is about to wraps his arms around my body, I quickly bow my body down and move to his back then locking his body in my arms..

"Aw!"

"I'm not going to let you bully me, P'" I said while putting a smirk on my face

"No, I'm not planning to, well, I wasn't until now" I spontaneously hug him tighter so he cannot do anything to me

*cough cough* oh! P'Singto! I look around and I find P'Singto just standing few meters away from my place, but he doesn't look at my direction

"P'Sing.... aahahaha P'Off, stoppp hahaha P'" I laugh since P'Off is tickling me nonstop, I didn't realize that I loosen my grip on him

"Aw, P'Off, Krist, you're early"

"OUCH" I quickly push my elbow to P'Off stomach so he stopped tickling me when I heard P'Singto's voice

"khot thot na" despite of my reflect, I feel bad on what I just did to him.. I can see him keeps on holding his stomach and his face shows that it is hurt like hell

"Are you okay, P'?" now, it is P'Singto who is asking, he looks at P'Off but he doesn't look at me, at all.. Why does he not look at me? Am I invisible to him?

While I'm busy looking at P'Singto, I suddenly feel someone put his arms harshly around my neck from behind me, which make me a bit difficult to breathe

"Krist, don't play with your elbow okay.. I might be dying because of you, dying in love" I reflect swing my leg to the back, but I miss it since he run off just right after he finished his sentences

"YAH P'" I scream at P'Off then I sigh.. I'll take my revenge, P'.. Oh, P'Singto! I look around and now I cannot find P'Singto again.. Where is him?

He didn't look at me and now he went off without telling me anything.. Is he angry? Is he jealous because he saw me with P'Off? Oh, no, I must explain to him..

I walk around to look for P'Singto, but he is no where to be found.. Where is him?

"Aw, Krist, what are you doing here?"

"Sawatdee, P'Ice, I'm looking for P'Singto"

"Singto? I just talked with him, I think he has a problem.. He doesn't look like the usual him"

"Oh? What do you mean, P'?"

"I think something is bothering his mind, but I don't know why, he looked a bit busy, so I didn't bother to ask"

"Aw, then, where did you see him?"

"Oh, there" P'Ice points at a point but I cannot see anything from my place "You better go there, he looked like a bit in rush so I don't know if he is still there or not, you better go now"

"Oh, okay P', kop khun na"

"Talk to him, Krist" without giving him a reply, I run pass him to the area he pointed just now, but once I'm there, I find no one.. I should look around here, he should be near here..

"Krist! Krist!" I look at the sound and find my manager running after me

"What's wrong P'?"

"What are you doing here, they're going to start the meeting about the greet and meet"

"Aw"

"Come on, faster, they are waiting for you and where is your phone? Why didn't you answer my call?" P' and I jog to the room while he keeps on scolding me..

"Khot thot" That's the only thing that come out from my mind after I come into the room.. I can see all are here except me..

"Where were you, Krist? We are waiting for you"

"Sorry, P', I was lost"

"Aw? Is today your first day here, Krist?"

"Yeah, did you hit your head somewhere, Krist?"

"You're not a kid, you know"

"Khot thot" I keep on apologizing and I directly sit beside P'Singto.. The meeting start and we are all concentrating on hearing the explanation..

"Okay so, that's it for today.. We already get the schedule for rehearsing, so you can check from your manager.. Thank you guys, see you on rehearsing days"

We all stand up and walk out from the room.. I walk behind P'Singto who has already hold his phone in his hand.. Playing game again?

"P'Sing..."

"Singto, hurry up" before I can even called P', P'Jane called him to hurry.. Is he going somewhere?

"You look at your boyfriend like you want to eat them, are you guys fighting?" P'New suddenly come and tap me on my shoulder

"No?"

"Aw, why do you ask me back?"

"True.. Well, actually I don't know, I feel he keeps on ignoring me and P'Ice said that he looks troubled"

"Aw? Really? Oh, that's why"

"What?"

"I notice that, Singto didn't look at you at all, I don't think that you guys really having problem"

"He didn't?"

"Yeah, well, you better be fast or I'll take him from you" P'New laugh then left me behind, his laugh makes me shiver.. Really, I should talk to P' tonight..

I run to my car and find my manager inside..

"P' let...."

"Krist, you need to meet your mom, she is waiting for you at home"

"MOM?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, let's go home" I blink my eyes several times knowing that mom is at home.. why is she suddenly coming? But can't I go to P's place first?

"So, this is your..."

"P', can you stop me to P'Singto's apartment first?"

"Your mom has been waiting for you, Krist"

"But, P', it is urgent, I really need to talk to him"

"Nahhhh, I'll send you after you meet your mom"

"P' please, I'll make sure, I'll be quick"

"Krist, I think your P' is not at home at this hour.. I've seen his schedule from P'Jane and he almost has no day off"

"But it is 8 o'clock P', impossible for him to still outside"

"Aw, why?" hearing him asking the reason makes me think harder.. true, we are actors, not businessman, he probably still have some photoshoot or another meeting?

"Promise me, you will send me to his house tonight"

"hmmm" he then starts to explain the schedule for me.. After he finished, I grab my pocket to look for my phone

"P'!! ouch" my voice makes the driver suddenly stop the car which make my body bump hardly to the seat in front of me, fortunately no accident inccured because of my action and the engine starts to move again

"Aw, Krist!! What happened?? Don't scream like that!"

"My phone, P'.. Where is my phone?" I look around but I still couldn't find any.. Wait, when did the last time I hold my phone? I try to remember but nothing came up to my mind

"You didn't receive my call, so you probably left it somewhere?"

"I think I still hold it till this afternoon"

"You mean this one?" P' hands me a phone which exactly the same as the one in my thought, but it is not my phone.. It is his phone..

"P', call my phone then, maybe someone has it"

"Aw, I have no balance, I forget to top-up"

"Then how about my phone, P'? How about if some paparazzi took it?"

"Then you just need to buy a new phone? But I'll buy you Nokia 8800 instead of iPhone"

"Aw P'" I keep looking for my phone everywhere but I really cannot find it.. at last I finally give up..

"Let's get down, your mom is waiting" I get down from the car and follow P' instead

I'll have to use Nokia 8800? really? where is my phone? when did the last time I used it? Who the hell going to use Nokia 8800? at least give me Samsung.. or find my iPhone for me..

Too much absorb with my thought, I found myself bump into P' who suddenly stop in front of me

"Aw, P! you should te....." I want to scold P', but when I look up, I cannot continue my words "P'Singto......P'New" I can see P'Singto is standing near the swimming pool with P'New.. they are currently hugging in each other arm..

What is this? I blink my eyes several times to make sure about what I see..

**"Yeah, well, you better be fast or I'll take him from you"**

**"Singto? I just talked with him, I think he has a problem.. He doesn't look like the usual him"**

**"Krist, I think your P' is not at home at this hour.. I've seen his schedule and he almost has no day off"**

Is this what you said schedule, P'? Is this the problem that occupied your mind, P'? Is this why you ignored me today, P'?

I feel my heart hurt like hell.. I cup my face so I can no longer see P'Singto and P'New there.. I've never though that P' will do this to me.. Worst thing that, it is P'New..

Why must P'New?

I suddenly feel someone hug me from behind, the comfort that I get, telling me directly who it is.. but now, I feel hurt.. he just used the same arm to hug P'New..

"I have something to tell you inside" I nod and we both walk inside my house.. I really don't know what he is going to talk to me..

Is he going to break up with me? Saying that our relationship cannot be forever like he told me last time?

and it is because of P'New?

I keep my head down and following his step in silent.. My mind really blank and I really don't know what is going on.. Everything happened in a blink.. I should meet my mom, but why do I meet P' instead?

Does mom also know about this? Does she helps P'Singto to plan all of this.. I feel more hurt which make me unconsciuously crying in silent..

"Krist" he called me and suddenly stop which also make me stop.. I look up at his face and my heart starts to beat faster, waiting for his next words

He cups my face in his hand, caress my tears with his soft eyes.. He slowly shorten our distance and I can feel our nose touching.. Is this going to be our last kiss?

"Sorry, love" He give me a peck on my lips before pull me lovely in his embrace.. I feel my body trembling and tears pour our silently on my face..

This is it, this is the end of everything.. He said sorry to me, my heart felt damn hurt, our last kiss, our last hug, our last....

"Happy birthday" his voice suddenly cut my thought

What?!?! I push his body away from me, but right after that I can see in front of my eyes that my garden became so bright and full of people..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KRIST" All the noise came from my garden, but I cannot see who are there since I just realize we are in the Balcony on the second floor of my house..

"Do you like it?" P' wraps his arms around my body again and whisper on my ear

"So this are all traps?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to do this, but your mom chose this idea" P' separated the embrace and look sincerely into my eyes

"MOM? So, mom is really here?" he nods and caress my cheek again

"I feel bad all the day, you know that I cannot lie to you right?" I nod "That's why I keep on ignoring you" I can feel a smile on my face "Khot thot na, Krist"

"Who is playing along?" I asked but also suspicious with this all

"Well, all the people in the meeting room tonight?"

"WHAT?!?! so I'm the only one who don't?"

"Well, yeah, if you also knew, then it doesn't called suprise" well that's true.. I hug him again as to show my love for him

"You cannot leave me, P', I really don't know what to do if this is all real"

"I'm not and I will never.. I promised you that I'll stay with you forever, right?"

"Hmm" I hug him tighter, but something suddenly makes me curious, I push his body away so I can look directly into his eyes "P'Off, P'Ice, P'New are the main helpers and my manager is helping as well?"

"Yeah"

"So, you're not with P'New, right?"

"Haha, are you jealous?"

"No!! I'm just make sure, I believe in you, P', but...... I don't believe in him" I said while making a serious face

"Why?" I see him blink his eyes in confusion

"Because sometimes, he makes my heart beats faster too" I can see that his eyes opens a bit bigger and bis body becomes tense like he is in a big shock.. But then I put a smirk on my face "because everytime I take my revenge, I always lose"

"You just take your revenge, aren't you?" I ignores him complaining and slowly shorten our distance.. I kiss his lips deeper until his sweet-taste-lips makes my heart beats in mad..

"THE PARTY IS HERE!! DON'T MAKE YOUR OWN PARTY" I quickly separate the kiss when I heard P'Off screaming at us..

"Happy birthday, baby" he hug me and kiss me once more before we made our way to the garden..

On the way, he gave me back my phone and telling me that this is also a part of the plans.. I don't know how P' can be the one who holds my phone, but I don't even care whatever the reason is, I kiss him again on his lips because I feel happy I don't need to use Nokia 8800..

_**a/n - no offense to people who use nokia 8800, I pick random phone brand and type**_


	3. Sick

I don't know what happened with me today, I don't feel like going out from my bed and this is not even funny.. I have a very tight schedule today, I really need to go out.. I lazily brag my feet to the bathroom..

"Aw aw aw, Krist, what time is it? How come you haven't done preparing yourself?" I heard my manager scolding me in the middle of my bathing

"GET OUT FROM MY ROOM P'" I scream at him as I want him to hear my voice

"Okay, okay, please be fast, we need to rush.. I'll prepare your breakfast so you can eat in the car" After hearing the sound of door closing, I continue what I was doing and preparing myself

Jacket on, glasses on, cap on, okay.. After looking at the mirror, I walk out from my room on the second level to downstairs..

"Aw, sawatdee khrap, mom"

"Sawatdee kha, Krist.. Why?" mom is looking and pointing at me like something is wrong

"Why?? What?" I look at my mom confused

"Never mind!! I'm going back home tonight, your dad missed me"

"Aw, mom, you're even allowed to go home now, don't worry about me, I'm going" I said while stepping my feet further from her place

It is not that I don't love her, it is just the usual us.. We want to feel more like friends to each other..

"Aw true.. Krist, I told your boyfriend that you want to go 'there'" I blink my eyes several times before turning my head to my mom

"MOM?!?!"

"Aw, why? You told me last time that you want to go" I look at mom in disbelief, but then I cluck and sigh..

"Thanks, mom"

"You're so much welcome!! Go go!!" I turn my back on her and wave my hand as my goodbye.. She is really a good mom and she always knows about everything

Well, it is actually good that P'Singto has known about it.. Then now, I donot need to think on how to tell him what I want.. Thanks mom, you're the best..

"Krist, are you playing detective? or are you hiding from someone?" P' looks at me like what my mom did to me just now without the pointing part

"What's wrong?" I open the door and come into the car, followed by him

"Let's go" P' said to the driver after closing the door and then turning his face "Eat first" P' hands me the food, I take the bread and put it into my mouth

I really hope this one is porridge.. I'm not in the mood of eating this but I cannot get sick, huft..

I silently eating my breakfast while P' is in the phone now.. I look at the road when I suddenly find myself yawning.. Auch, I'm sleepy..

I quickly put the rest of the bread in my mouth before making myself in a comfort position to sleep.. What happened with me today? Having no mood to think more, the dreamland quickly took my spirit away from my body..

 

◾◾◾◾◾

 

It's almost night and I start to feel something is wrong with my body.. My vision became blur sometimes and I got headache now..

"Krist, what are you doing here?"

"Aw, I have a schedule here tonight, what about you, P'?"

"Just finished, I'm on my way to go, but then I see you"

"Oh"

"Just it? You seem different, Krist, are you okay?"

"What is the different, P'?"

"You usually always jump to your feet every time you see me, but not for today" I put a smile on my face and I quickly jump to my feet, but as I stand on my feet, I suddenly feel the world spinning

"Krist!! Krist!!"

"P'Sing..." his strong arms around my body is the last thing I remember before I blackout.. I feel safe....

 

◾◾◾◾◾

 

***BANG***

a sudden loud noise wake me up, I look around and I found myself in my own bedroom.. My body doesn't feel good and I feel cold.. Why do they turn on the air conditioner so low?

"STOP P'!! DO YOU REALLY HIS MANAGER? HOW COME YOU DONT KNOW THAT HE IS SICK!?!?" Oh, P'Sing is here? true, he is the last voice I heard, it was not a dream..

"WHY ARE YOU KEEP QUIET?!?! YOU REALLY SHOULD CHECK HIM!! HOW ABOUT IF HE IS DYING? I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS P'!!" why is he so angry about? I try to move from the bed so I can join them, but my body is darn difficult to be moved and I fall

"Ouch" I mumble in a very small volume since I feel dry in my throat

"Krist!!" P'Singto helps me back on my bed and caress my head..

"P'"

"Here, drink first" P' gives me a glass of water while he is putting his palm on my forehead

"P'" Well I can see his face clearly, I can see worry in his eyes, but his face looks like he is in a huge mad

"You need to rest, okay.. I'll talk to you when you're fine" His face becomes so soft while he said it, gimme an assurance to comfortably go back to sleep again

"Cold" when I spell this, it was like a magic, suddenly a single blanket add up above my current blanket

"I'll be back, okay! Please be well!!" his lips feel hot on my forehead but it gives me peace and I go back to my sleep..

 

◾◾◾◾◾

 

I woke up again and I find myself alone in my room.. What happened with me? I try to make a movement but I can't..

Shit!! When I see how many blanket above me, I cannot make myself believe whether I'm actually sleeping with blankets or the blankets sleep on me..

"Oh! are you awake, Krist?"

"Aw, P', what happened to.... you?" I look at my P' and it made me shock

"Nothing, huft.. Are you feeling hungry? Thirsty? Do you feel okay? Do you hurt somewhere? Lemme check your body" P' walks closer to me as I keep blinking my eyes

"P' what is the matter?"

"Nothing.. You're better than last night, I'll bring you food so you can take your medicine"

"P' what's wrong?!" I hold his hand but he simply let it go

"Nothing, Krist.. Just rest" I cannot complain anymore because he is already out of my room.. but I can hear anger and sadness in his voice

I try my best to push all the blankets above me but I really cannot.. Seriously, why is this so heavy?!

"Here" I see P' came back with a bowl in his hand

"P', why is there so many blanket? and its heavy" I complain.. he puts the bowl beside my bed and remove 3 blankets which make me feel amazed since I still have blanket on my laps..

"Eat" P' hands me the bowl and I feel so excited to see porridge

"P' kop khun na!! I really want to eat porridge since yesterday!!" I thank him but he said nothing "P' are you not feeling well?"

"How about you?" he replied me without looking at me.. he seems busy with something

"Aw, I feel better I think?"

"Good"

"P' you sure are weird today"

"No, Krist.. Just eat"

"P'"

"Just eat, Krist or you will get sick again!!" This is the first time I heard P' is screaming to me.. I feel shocked "Sorry, Krist.. Just eat"

"P' khot thot" I look down on my porridge while I keep on stirring it.. the atmosphere he gave makes me has no appetite..

"hufttttt, I'm so sorry too, Krist.. I should have known that you were not feeling well" he gave me a long sigh which make me feel something is ways wrong than nothing

"Did anyone angry at you, P'? I'll say sorry by myself, P'" I suddenly remember that I didn't attend the schedule last night.. Oh!! what time is this? I quickly take my phone to check the time

13.00

"Krist, I have cancelled all the schedule for today and tomorrow, you donot need to worry and just rest"

"Aw, they were angry at you, weren't they? I'm so sorry P', I should...."

"No" his short reply made me stop my sentence "Singto asked P'Jane to help me explain"

"P'Singto? Aw, where is he?"

"Work"

"Why did he angry last night?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me, P'!"

"No, Krist"

"Is it because of me?"

"....."

"Khot thot na" I knew it, I didn't hear it wrongly, I feel angry right now, why must P'Singto acted like that to my manager..

"No, I was wrong as well.. It is not his fault, Krist, he wasn't angry.. He just cares too much about you that's why he acted like that"

"But he shouldn't do that to you!"

"It is okay, Krist.. Just eat.. Make sure you tell me next time that you're sick, okay?" I nod and start to eat my food

 

◾◾◾◾◾

 

I'm waiting for P'Singto in my living room.. P' said that he will be coming to visit me tonight after he has done his job for today..

***CLICK, CLACK***

hearing the sound of unlocking door, I focus on my eyes to the front door.. and P'Singto is there.. How come he has my apartment's key?? While thinking about this, I look closely at P'Singto..

"Aw, Krist.. How do you feel?"

"P', why do you have my key?"

"Oh, I met your manager downstairs, so he gave me the keys"

"Aw.. Okay"

"Have you eaten? I bought your favorite food here" I want to jump in excitement but I hold it since I need to act angry, so I turn my face to the other side "Aw, Krist, what's wrong? You still donot feel good?"

I shake my head as my answer and he doesn't say anything after that but I heard his footsteps closer and I can feel his hand on my forehead as he want to check or make sure something..

"I'm okay, P'"

"Good, let's eat"

"No!"

"Aw, why?"

"Let's talk P'"

"Of course, we can do it while eating"

"NOOO!!" I feel shocked when I suddenly screaming and I can see he is the same

"What's wrong, Krist? Why are you crying?" he caress my cheek and I reflect smack his hand

"I hate you, P'!"

"W-why?"

"You scold my manager last night!"

"Aw, because he was in fault.. Of course I...."

"But you donot need to scream like that!"

"He told you this?"

"No! I heard you!"

"But Krist...."

"whatever the reason, P'! You really shouldn't do that!"

"then what do you want me to do!!" I was so shocked when he shouted back at me "seeing you dying in my arms!!! you want me to do what?? laughing?!?!" i gulp my saliva when i see his face.. he is so scary..

"P'.."

"I'm leaving, Krist.. rest well, I leave your food here" he doesn't look at me after he put the plastic bag he brought and left me alone..

I don't move from my place.. I'm too shocked with everything.. this is the first time he screamed that scary and my body is still trembling now..

"P'!" when I get all my 5 senses back, I suddenly run outside to catch P'.. but I stop when I see a familiar figure sit near by my front door with both of his hands covering his face

He is not leaving me..

He is here..

He is sitting in front of my door..

"P', I'm so sorry" he doesn't look up even though I know he heard my voice.. I come closer to him and sit beside him.. "P'.." I haven't finished my sentence and he suddenly pulls me in his embrace.. I-is he crying?!

"Tell me when you don't feel good or when you feel sick.. I was scared to death that you're going to leave me alone.. I don't want to live when you're not around, Krist.. so, please... please don't scare me again"

I feel guilty when I heard what he said.. I shouldn't mad at him.. I should consider his feeling as well.. I hug him back as to make him know that I'm not angry and that I'm here..

"Sorry, P', I'm sorry, I promise I won't do that again"

 

 

**_bonus scenes_ **

 

***BANG***

P'Jane came in running and slap the door so hard which make 2 of the people in the living room look at him in shocked

"sorry, Singto, the aisle is super creepy"

"they told me that they'll settle the light tonight" Krist's manager explained

"oh, okay"

"aw Singto, why are you on your knee like this, stand up" when Krist's manager turn his head to Singto, he is so shocked at Singto's sudden action

"STOP P'!! DO YOU REALLY HIS MANAGER? HOW COME YOU DON'T KNOW THAT HE IS SICK!?!?" his screaming made the older stop

"You don't know how I felt when he suddenly collapsed in my arms.. I felt so scared" he holds his head while that moment came back like a movie in his mind

"WHY ARE YOU KEEP QUIET?!?! YOU REALLY SHOULD CHECK HIM!! HOW ABOUT IF HE IS DYING? I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS P'!!" Singto looks more like he scold himself more than he scold the older "Sorry, I didn't mean to, I just.. I just..."

"It's okay, Singto.. P' is sorry too"


	4. Holiday

"REALLY P'?" I look at him with a very big smile on my face.. we are really going!! I should really call and thank mom for telling P'Singto about this!!

"I'm not getting a hug?"

"No!! I should hug my mom for telling you.. Oops!"

"Aw, so you ask your mom to tell me?" P' set a smirk on his face

"O-of course no!! Mom just knew that I want to go, she knows me the best" I turn to the other side to hide my face

"Then, why do you hide your face?"

"Nothing"

"I'm not angry at you, Krist.. But I'll be happier if you told me instead of telling your mom" I notice a sadness in his voice

"No, P', it is not that I don't want to tell you" I turn my face to P' and walk closer to him "But mom told you before I had my chance to tell you"

"hmmm" his humming tells everything, so I lean my head on his chest and play my finger on it

"You don't believe me, do you? If I know this would be happened, I...."

"Krist" His hoarse tone makes me shock.. I quickly pull my head and finger away from his chest then look at him in confused..

He looked like he just finished marathon or something alike.. what happened to him? "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Eh?" I feel my cheek became hot when I realize what I just did to him "I-I still have schedule, I'm going P', bye" I quickly run outside but then I stop and run back, but before I can go in, P' is waiting for me outside the door "P'"

I look at my shoes to hide my face.. Why this kind of thing must happen to me!!

"Oh! You're back! You sure are cute, Krist.. No wonder why I cannot take my eyes off from you"

"Except from your phone" I mumble in a very low voice, make sure he didn't hear me

"Go in! Let's finish the job before having our vacation, okay?" I nod without looking at his face.. I still feel ashamed of my lame excuse I made just now..

First, we are currently at MY apartment. Secondly, it is now almost 10 pm, who will be at home if he has schedule after this hour? Lastly, he knew that I lied.. Too much embarrassing huft..

"Hey, won't you give me good-bye kiss, babe?" P'Sing lift up my face and look into my eyes "Rest-well, okay, don't get sick again" He kissed my lips with love.. no rushing, not demanding.. just a kiss and I feel more loved just by his action..

He slowly parted our kiss and he kiss my forehead before open my apartment door and push me inside..

I put a smile on my face by his sweet action.. He has never changed, too much sweet, I'll probably need to test routinely whether I got diabetes or not..

◾◾◾◾◾

_I hug P' arms as I'm too sleepy with the hours we have been through from Bangkok to this place.. I know I'm the one who want it, but I really don't know that I need to get through so much troublesome to reach Santorini.._

_"Krist, are you okay?"_

_"Yes, P', I'm just too sleepy"_

_"Oh" while saying his reply, he suddenly lift me up in bridal style and hide my face on his chest.. My heart beats so fast for no reason "just sleep, I'll wake you up when we are arrive"_

_I know I should feel shy about this but I'm too sleepy to argue and too be ashamed of everything, so I put my arms around his neck and I used my upper-arms as my pillow then hide my face on the crook of his neck.._

_His smell makes me addicted and I unconsciously hug him tighter so I can keep his smell in my nose.._

_"Krist, really if you keep doing that.. ughh" I feel shock and I quickly jump out from my position.. His hoarse tone and his small moan makes my heart stop for a while.._

_"S-sorry, P'" I said while gulping my saliva hardly.. Oh, no, why do I feel like this.. Why do I feel like a newly-wed, no no no, this can't be.. Even though we traveled alone, I really shouldn't feel this.._

_I keep telling myself the same thing but my heart keeps on beating so fast.. What happened with me.. There will be no different with our relationship.. We will just be us, okay.._

_Wait.. We are couple, what am I talking about.. No no no, I'm too nervous.. What happened to you, Krist.. It is not that you haven't done it with P'Singto before.. Aw, Shit, Krist what was that just now?_

_"Hey, Krist!"_

_"Aw, P'" I step backward when I know that P' is standing right beside me.._

_"What happened with you?"_

_"N-nothing"_

_"Come on" he suddenly pull my hand with make my eyes bigger_

_"where are we going?" since he is stronger than me, I don't have much choice beside following him.._

_"We're here" I look at surround me with a flat expression on my face_

_"Phuket is better" I said in disappointment_

_"Haha, we are not staying here, we will use Kayaking Tour from here, come on, it is about the time"_

_"P', our luggage?"_

_"Did you hit your head somewhere, Krist?"_

_"I think I heard that sentence before"_

_"Haha, yeah, when you kept yourself looking at me but you said that you're lost"_

_"Stop making fun of me, P'!"_

_"Aw, hehe, come on.. Our luggage are in hotel.. We were there hours ago" I nod as he reminds me and following him behind.._

_◾◾◾◾◾_

_"we will have 2.5-hour south Santorini sea kayaking trip from here so later on we will paddle along Santorini's southern coast, past black cliffs, beaches and bays, then we will see the cave-houses at Mesa Pigadia, and paddle to black-pebble Kambia beach and Red beach, you guys know about this right?"_

_"yeah"_

_"Later then, we will pull up at White Beach for a picnic and time to swim or snorkel.. Gaze at the caldera, Faros lighthouse and the islands of Thirasia and Aspronisi from the water, I'll explain again once we are there"_

_We all nod and start to prepare ourself on our boat, 2 persons each boat and of course I'll be with P'Singto.. I take the front part he takes the back part.._

_We all depart from the beach and we start to look around.. We sometimes stop to take a picture of the view and of our memory.. this is so much fun and the view is wonderful.._

_Even though, I want to go here, I'll never know where to go, thanks to P' that he has prepared everything for me.. I'm such a lucky guy, I put a smile on my face with that thought on my mind.._

_"Krist, let's snorkeling! I know you're waiting for this" I nod and follow P'Singto.. I feel so happy that this is my first stop.. The water is very clear that I can see everything clearly.._

_I touch several kind of fish which make me happier, even though most fish run away from me every time P'Singto comes, but for me, having him near me is good as I feel safe.._

_The fishes donot like him, I'll be fine.. It means that I don't need to share him with others.. I chuckle with my own thought.._

_After snorkling and visit the picnic place, we go seeing the beach Kambia (black pebbles) and the Red Beach (due to the volcanic soil too) before we return to our base._

_"Krist, are you happy?" P' suddenly hug me from behind after we reached back to our original place_

_"hmmm, thanks P'!!" I nod and put my hand on his arms_

_"Aw, you said it like it is the end of today"_

_"Eh? We haven't done?" I can only see him smirk before we go to the next destination.._

_I keep on asking him about what we are going to do next but he keep his mouth shut.. He hug me in his arms while we look at the view outside in silent.._

_**__________________________** _   
**|** _**Private Catamaran Sailing** _ **|**   
_**\----------------------** _

_I look at the board with a shock on my face.. Really? How much did he spend to prepare all of this?!?!_

_"You don't like it?"_

_"P', this must be super expensive!" I say it without moving my gaze from the board_

_"Your mom paid more than half of our journey, she said she felt bad because she is the one who told me to take you here"_

_"huft, that's good"_

_"Aw, I thought you're going to angry with me"_

_"I'll feel more angry if you spend your money on this useless thing just to make me happy, P'"_

_"Heh?"_

_"Well, I don't need something expensive to make me happy, as long as I go here with you, I already get my happiness" after I said it then I cover my mouth with both of my hands.. aish, Krist, really?_

_"What you just said, Krist?"_

_"N-nothing"_

_"You look super cute, Krist, but save it for later.. we have a long night to take care of your cuteness, let's do what we have to do first here" just hearing what he just said make my mind back to what I thought before_

_No, no, no Krist, stop thinking about it, you dirty mind.. P' suddenly pull my hand and we continue our activities.._

_If just now we only see the red beach, now we are sailing on that red beach, they say this beach is the most beautiful beaches of the island with a distinct red coloration caused by the rich in minerals and iron soil._

_Then we head to the white rocky beach, but we need to move to a smaller boat, well I don't why though.. 555 and I don't care_

_"P' let's snorkeling again, they said it is recommended!!" as we reach the island and before hearing his answer, I pull his hand and we do another snorkeling here.._

_Both of them are damn good but I know why this one is more recommended than the other one.. The water is clearer and the population here is much more than the one before.. Snorkeling is great though 5555_

_After some times, we went back to our private yacht and heading to the Venetian lighthouse, we sail below the Indian Rocks through caves and rock formations, characteristic to the Aegean landscape. After that we turn and enter the caldera of Santorini._

_The guide showed us the picturesque white houses hanging from the cliffs like grapes, the cliff formations and the volcanic islands of Palea and Nea Kammeni._

_Then there is an offer to sail below the traditional villages of Fira and Imerovigli and the overwhelming rock formations consisted of basalt and pumice._

_He said that from there we will head to the crater of the volcano, sail around it to have a full view of it and stop at the thermal springs for swimming at the sulphurous waters, that offer a natural spa._

_Since it sounds interesting, we decide to take it.. We look around and keep on taking pictures here and there, with and without us in it.._

_"Krist" P' suddenly called my name_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you, you know right?" I feel my cheek feel hotter again, without giving him an answer, I just nod my head and smile.._

_"I want to be with you forever, do you want to be with me forever?" I nod and smile when I think I know what he is going to say.. But that's it everything he said.. He pulls me in his embrace and we look at the sunset together.._

_I thought.. just that I thought.. huftt.. Why do I feel so disappointed?_

_Soon, the yatch stop at the island called Palea Kammeni.. The guide said that this is an inhabitant volcanic island next to the volcano.. We can do more snorkeling or swimming while they prepare our food.._

_"Do you want to go snorkeling again, Krist?" I shake my head and sigh "Why? Are you bored?" I shake my head again "Do you not feel good somewhere?" I shake my head again.. He looks at me and kiss my forehead_

_"P'"_

_"Donot act like this, you make me worry.. Didn't you promise me that you won't make me worry?" I look at him and nod_

_"I'm just a bit tired, P'"_

_"Then, let's go sitting at the beach and enjoy the night" I nod my head and show my fake smile.. Well, be positive Krist, maybe tomorrow.. Don't ruin your short vacation he has planned for you.._

_That night, we just sit while looking at the beach in each other embrace until our food is ready.._

_◾◾◾◾◾_

_"Urgh, P', I'm so death today.. It is more tired than having job everyday, but this is ways more fun than doing jobs" I throw my body on the bed while he only gives me a smile and look back at his phone on his hand.._

_I sigh when I know he is not going to pay attention with me.. He and his phone's world, I'll never win against it.. I slip my body under the blanket and turn my back on him.. Just within a minute, I find myself dreaming.._

_◾◾◾◾◾_

_I open my eyes and I find his face just right in front of my face.. He hold me tight and I use his arm as my pillow.. No wonder I sleep so tight yesterday.._

_"Are you awake?"_

_"Oh, you're awake?"_

_"Yeah, am I that handsome that you keep look on it in awe?"_

_"I-I'm going to take a bath" I run to the bathroom to avoid answering his question and I heart his giggling from here.. why my heart still beating so fast even though he has been doing this for so long huuuu.._

_After we prepare myself and eat our breakfast, we start our day with... wait.. he won't tell me even though I asked.. So, of course I ended up following him around like a poult_

_But, as soon as we reach our destination, I drop my jaws.. Really? AWESOME.._

_"Do you like it that much?" I nod my head with a big smile on my face.._

_"So, any reservation?" someone, that I think one of the employee here, come to us with a question_

_"Yeah, Kristo" I feel shock when I heard the name.. Who is that? "It's Krist Singto, if your mind ask who I just mentioned" I smile when I heard his explanation.. That's why I think I heard it somewhere.. It must be the fans.._

_But I like it when he is the one who said it.. It seems like even our name is meant to be match with each other.._

_"You guys can proceed now" after the employee inform us to board, we prepared our self inside the helicopter.._

_Yeah, we are going to explore this island from the up above.. I'm too excited until I felt so nervous.. but then, P' holds my hand and find his eyes on mine.._

_"Are you afraid?" he said while his eyes looked at concern_

_"Nope, I'm excited" I show a big smile so he doesn't need to worry.. He smile back at me but he still holds my hand in his hands.._

_"Are you ready guys?" the pilot suddenly speaking_

_"Yeah, we are" we can see he shows his thumb up before we take off from the ground.. I don't care on the explanation that the captain gave, the view is so much more than beautiful.._

_I feel so sad that we cannot save this memory as it is not allowed to bring camera or phone.._

_"Hey, Krist"_

_"Yeah, P'?"_

_"Can you see the heart over there?" P'Singto points at a small village on the ground_

_"Which one P'?"_

_"There" He keeps pointing at the same place and finally I found it.. There is my name inside of the heart "Can you see my heart there?"_

_"Yeah, I can" I smile when his heart is captured by me.. Really, i really want to take a picture of it.. I really don't know how he can make the villagers do that for him, but I appreciate his effort to show me his heart.._

_But what was that for?_

_"I love you, you know right?" This sentence again? Is he going to say good-bye to me?? Why he keeps saying this?_

_"Yeah, me too" pushing all the bad thoughts, I give him my best smile and filling my thought with the view in front of me_

_◾◾◾◾◾_

_There is nothing much different happened last night.. We just board in a cruise and spend our romantic night together.. Then we get back, I felt so sleepy as he again played with his phone.._

_And now is the last day we are here.. He said that we will join a half day tour before our boarding back to our reality.._

_"P' can we stay at the hotel?"_

_"Aw, why?"_

_"I don't feel like going"_

_"You want to stay then?" I nod "You really don't want to go?" I shake my head "Okay then, let me call them that we cancel everything" I nod and I see him get out from the room.._

_Huh, this 2 days were great.. But I want to go here to relax, not to make myself more tired.. I want to spend my time with him, just the two of us.._

_"Okay, I cancelled, now, what do you want to do?"_

_"I don't know, I don't feel like doing anything" I pat the bed beside me as to ask him to join me.. He sigh and put his arms under my head as he slip under the blanket.._

_"Are you mad at me, P'?" he show his smile then he shake his head_

_"I just feel stupid, I should know that I'll make you tired instead of enjoying the holiday, I'm sorry" I feel a bit shock as if he can read my mind_

_"Hey, I enjoy these 2 days.. but.. but.."_

_"but what?"_

_"I just want to be with you" yeah, I just want to be with you "alone" I add the last word before he can say anything.. he only smile and caress my hair lovely.._

_"do you want us to order room service??"_

_"that would be great" without letting his arm go, he reach the hotel's phone and order us some food.._

_"hold on, uhmm do you want something specific, Krist?"_

_"nope, anything is fine" I heard him continue speaking in English while I'm waiting for him to finish talking_

_"Okay, thank you" that is the last words I heard before hanging up the phone_

_"P'" I called him when he put his attention back at me_

_"Ya?"_

_"You're not going to play with your phone?"_

_"Aw, you want me to?"_

_"No! I just... umm you keep playing with your phone at night so I wonder"_

_"I need to check for our schedule for tomorrow, that's why I keep checking my phone at night"_

_"Aw, sorry, P'"_

_"For what?"_

_"I waste your effort last night"_

_"Nope, I think this is also a good though, we can relax and enjoy the rest of our vacation together" we cuddle on the bed until we heard someone pressing our door_

_"Let me go to the toilet!!"_

_"I'll open the door" I rush myself to the toilet when I heard someone is coming_

_"Aw, sawatdee khun Singto!!"_

_"Aw, sawatdee" why do they seem like know each other?_

_"Oh, khun Krist is not here? so Today's plan is cancelled? Too bad, you've planned all night for...."_

_"Plan for what?" I come out before he finished his sentence and P' is looking at me in shock and worry.. The service boy suddenly come to my side_

_"This must be our lovely khun Krist.. Are you sick? Khun Singto said you're sick that's why he cancelled everything"_

_"ummm o-okay? wait no... i'm not sick"_

_"oh, that's even more sad" he comes near to my ear and whisper something "your boyfriend is so sweet and romantic though" before he go out from the room_

_"what is with him?" I look at P'Singto who is totally stoned.. Okay what is it now?_

_"faster faster, we donot have much time" I turn my head to the door and P' suddenly cover my ears with both of his hands.. I try my best to push his hand but his hands are too strong for me.._

_What? Who is that? wasn't that a girl's voice? He cheated on me? No!! Impossible.. I put a smile on my face to shoo my thought and that time P' removes his hand and put it in his head.._

_"No... no, it's here, no there, aish" Oh, I think I know this voice.._

_"Sorry, Krist, you already know about this, don't you huft" he shows me a weak smile_

_"Never mind, do it later, I have the spare key" I look at the door and find P'Off, P'Gun, P'New there.._

_"Aw, why are you guys still here?"_

_"Shit, Singto, why didn't you tell us?"_

_"Aw" They look at me and P'Singto frustrated_

_"Why?" that's all I can say, but I can say my face said everything.._

_"Krist" when I turned my head to P'Singto, I find him kneeling in front of me.. No no no!! Is this the day? I don't say anything but stare at his face trying to calm down myself "Sorry"_

_That's all I heard before P'Singto rush himself to push the others out.. Really? What is the meaning of this?!?!?!_

_We ended up spending the rest with the others.. I cannot complain yet I'm not happy either.. So all along they are here? Watching us?!? Sigh_

_Why didn't P'Singto tell me about this? Really? All the disappointment I felt become ways worse than before.._   
_I was thinking about his proposal or maybe he has never meant to do it?_

_It is just my imagination? All?_

_"Sleep, I'll wake you up when we are arrived" P'Singto let my head lay on his shoulder and he holds my hand so I close my eyes.. The holiday is over and the reality will come and pick me up once I open my eyes.._

_Maybe, he just wanted to act like a prince charming.. Well, we are still young tho and he just merely started his career with Sotus.. I shouldn't think too much.._

_◾◾◾◾◾_

_"Baby, wake up" P'Singto's soft voice takes me away from my dreamland.. I open my eyes and find myself on the seashore.. I blink my eyes for a while to make everything clear.._

_I shake my head to make it more clear.. Whoa.. This dream is cool.. I don't want to wake up.. Even if this is just dream, I want to enjoy my last time with P'Singto before swimming again in our peak schedule.._

_"Where is it, P'?"_

_"Maldives" oh, this is on my second list.. Well, such a good dream, not bad not bad.. "what are we doing here?"_

_"Do you want to marry me, Krist?" I look at him with a big eyes on my face.. What did he just say? "Let's make us official" I drop my jaws on his statement.. This dream is ways too unrealistic.._

_"_ Yeah, too unrealistic so just wake up and stop shaking your head, Krist.. P'Jane called me that they will be arrived in half an hour" I quickly open my eyes and jump from my bed..

No wonder, all is so weird.. it was all just my dream!!


	5. Ghost

hufttt.. I've been standing in front of the door for such a long time, where is P'Singto? Is he really going to come? But, if he won't, he at least need to inform me..

I check my phone again but there is neither income call nor other notification.. This is kinda heavy, oh please P', I'm super tired..

 

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

 

Finally!! But, knocking? I thought I gave him my key last time?

 

***TING TONG***

 

This is weird.. Oh, is that not P'? Shit then, I need to hide.. But before I can make myself move from my position, the door is slowly opening..

I open my eyes bigger with the thought that it probably a theft or alike.. I cannot even move easily with my current condition, how can I run?

"Sawatdee....... Krist?" P'Jane looks at me while his eyes slowly bigger as to look at me clearly in his eyes and then stay quite like a stone right after he stepped in

 

***BANG***

 

The loud sound which came from the door closing makes us start to blink our eyes.. Then I start to see P'Jane laughing hard..

"P'JANE!!" I said in a bit shy, I know what he is thinking about

"khot thot naa, Krist, dtae (but)... hahaha really Krist hahaha" P'Jane keeps on laughing which makes me want to run away from here.. But then, I purse my lips on the fact that he has my key..

"P', you have my key!!" he stops laughing and walk closer to me

"Aw, true.. I come here to give you this, from Singto"

"Aw, he is not coming?" P'Jane looks at me then cluck and sigh.. What is the meaning of that?

"I'll try to arrange his schedule again? See, at your effort, I shouldn't let your boyfriend missed this" P' is looking at me while trying his best not to laugh "Let me take a picture of you so I can show it to him if he missed it"

"NO NO NOO!!" I scream, but nothing that I can do, I have difficulty on walking and I already heard the snap sound from his phone

"Naa rak jang leeuy (very cute)!!"

"P'!"

"I'm going naa, Krist.. I need to assist your boyfriend again.. Sawadtee" with a smile on his face, he left my apartment.. I look at the door blankly.. It is more like the fact that P'Sing is not coming and my effort is useless..

I walk slowly to the living room, put the plastic bag P'Sing sent to me and sigh.. I really shouldn't do this, embarrasing thing is knowing that his manager saw me like this!!

I look down and slowly open the costume I use.. He is not going back today, I should know that he is busy..

 

@@@@@

 

It has been days since that day, I only received a notification from P'Jane that he really couldn't let his actor slide off from his schedule which I have known it from the beginning..

 

***TING TONG***

 

I brag my feet lazily to the door since I have a day off today and my manager is arranging something with I don't know, my schedule maybe?

Well, anyway, I stop in front of my front door and take a peek on the hole.. Of course, I need to make sure who is coming.. How about if it is some paparazzi, I'm not being paranoid with my apartment's security but I just don't want to ruin my day off..

I look at it but I couldn't find anyone outside.. Is it like a prank? without open it, I turn my body to step inside again, but before I take my step, the bell is ringing again..

Okay, okay, I open the door!! I turn my body again and open the door, but really, no one is standing in front of my door.. I blink my eyes for a while before looking around at the aisle..

Oh no, my body is trembling now.. I-is that a ghost or something? I quickly come into the house after locking my door, but I don't move from my place..

Yah, Krist.. Even if you lock the door, don't you think the ghost cannot go inside? I start to unlock the door so I can prepare to run outside if I see the ghost..

But my body doesn't want to move.. with my hand still on the doorknob, I gulp my saliva hardly.. I start to feel goosebumps with my own thought.. P'Sing, I hope you're here right now..

my eyes getting bigger when I feel something is coming near my place.. I don't want to turn around.. should I run now? hoe about when I run then he suddenly kill me?

too busy with my thought, I suddenly feel something touches my shoulder.. oh no!! this cannot be, does the ghost want me to die? w-why?? my body is trembling so hard and I close my eyes to wait for my death.. P'Sing, I really hope you're here right now..

"Hey, I'm here" like hearing my thought, I suddenly hear his voice in my mind.. Am I in heaven now? dtaeee.. P'Sing's voice?!?! I quickly open my eyes and find P'Jane just right in front of me

"P'Jane!!"

"Krist, why didn't you lock your door? It's dangerous, you know" P' suddenly moves to step inside and left me stand with shocked " Aw, what happened to you? Are you not coming?"

"What are you doing WHAAAA"

 

@@@@@

 

"He is okay, I think he is just in a big shock and worry, he should be wake up near to soon"

"kop khun khrap" I open my eyes slowly and see P'Singto is sending someone out from my room.. What happened with me..

"P'" I called P'Singto when he come back to my room

"Oh, Krist!! How do you feel? I'm sorry!! I really shouldn't do that" he sit on the bed beside me and carees my head

"Do what?"

"Oh, you don't remember?" I look at him with confusion "All that happened before you blackout?" I try to recall what happened and my body starts to trembling again

"P', P', I saw a giant chicken in the living room, P', and there were a knock and something or someone ringing my door.. I was so afraid" I hug P' tight and he caress my back

"Krist, calm down, it is....."

"NO P', I really felt afraid" I can still remember what happened and the feeling of fear still within me

"Hey, are you crying?" without me realizing, I already find myself sobbing on his shoulder when he asked "Hey, Krist, I'm sorry"

I stay quite since I don't understand what he is talking about.. but he keeps on telling me sorry.. maybe because I felt afraid and he was not there? I smile with my own thought

Stop it, Krist.. it sounds like you expect him to think that way.. It is so girlish and you are a guy, so stop it..

"Actually, it was me" my smile vanish after hearing his sentence.. I stay quite as waiting for his explanation.. "Last time, you waited for me with phone costume on.. So, I thought I want to do the same, that's why I wore chicken costume"

"Was it really you?" I push him away from my body and stare him fiercely

"Krist..  pom khot thot na" I look at P' in disbelief and I cannot say anything "Krist"

"I'm mad, P'" I show my mad expression

"I know" I see his face full of worries "Sorry"

"Then..."

"What do you want? Really, I'll do all for you" hearing his words, I put a smirk on my face

"Use the costume again for me" he wants to complain but I cut him off "till I said you can take it off" I see him looking at me in silent then sigh.. but then he smile, aw, he is okay with it?

"Well, yeah for your question in your mind" he caress my cheek and I look at him questioning "I was afraid to death that you asked me to start ignoring my game" he smirk

"P'!" REALLY?? I pout and he just giggling

His love towards his phone, when will I able to win over it? Sigh


	6. Real Them

Krist and Singto are currently at the same car for another photo-shoot of SOTUS, but they are currently playing with their own phone.. P'Jane who sits next to Singto looked at them and sigh..

"Is this how a generation work nowadays? Playing with their phone?"

"You should tell that to P'Singto, P'Jane!"

"I'm talking about you, Krist.. I'm tired telling him to give up playing his phone"

"Aw, P'?! Chai, chai, I'm not playing my phone" Krist put his phone in the pocket, but he quickly make his way to Singto, looking at the game that his lover plays

"P', what is so good about that game? I really don't understand" Krist look at Singto's phone blankly, he kind of lost with the movement inside

"Are you trying to stop me from playing?" Singto still holding his phone and keep pressing the screen as to attack the opponent

"Bplao, just then I'm thinking, maybe play the real 'sword' is better than playing the sword there, P'" Singto quickly turned his head to Krist while P'Jane spontaneously cough and Krist smirk in happiness seeing the LOST sign being showed in the screen

"Aish, Krist, you can play your phone back" after drinking the advertisement Oishi bottle left in the car, he scold him for being so frontal

"You're lost, P', let's watch Korean drama, I heard a new episode coming" ignoring P'Jane's offered, Krist tried to take his senior's attention, but failed.. Singto just go back to his phone and press the start button

"You can watch it, Krist.. I have already watched it this morning"

"P'Janeeeeeeee, P'Singto ignored me again!! How come you let him watch the drama before I did!" Krist shake Jane's body hard which make the owner hold his head with both of his hand

"Really, Krist!! Just play with your phone! I forgot you're this annoying when you're free"

"P'Singtooooooo, P'Jane said that your boyfriend is so annoyinggg!!"

"Khrap"

"Fine! Forget about having you inside my mouth for the whole month!" Jane produce an instant cough as he heard another of Krist words..

"Then your hole will be fine" before his manager can bark, Singto speak up his mind while still concentrating with his phone

"Mai dai! Not until you give up your dumb game"

"Aw, you both haven't make out yet?!" Instead of scolding, Jane is more curious about that question which make Singto start to get distracted from his game

"I want to give it to him but he chose his phone over me, P'"

"Really, Krist, I cannot be separated from my game" Singto put his phone down and turn his body to face his boyfriend, his face is red which no one knows whether that one is being embarrassed or being angry

"Therefore, you cannot have your banana inside of me, P'!" Krist pull out a banana and peel it "Not even in my mouth" he put the banana inside his mouth after saying the last sentence

"Okay, I can use my hand though" Singto lift his hand before taking up his phone and play again.. Krist bite his banana in anger since this conversation has been dragged for so long.. No one wants to lose..

Jane who is being the witness for the first time drops his jaw and stay quiet.. He is really in a deep shock to have heard this conversation of them..

 _'Maybe it is not a good plan to make them in a car together, but if I didn't complain, I wouldn't hear this quarrel, aish, I should just shut my mouth from the first place'_ Jane ended up looking at the road outside and pretend that nothing has happened at all..

 


	7. Real them

Krist and Singto are currently at the same car for another photo-shoot of SOTUS, but they are currently playing with their own phone.. P'Jane who sits next to Singto looked at them and sigh..

"Is this how a generation work nowadays? Playing with their phone?"

"You should tell that to P'Singto, P'Jane!"

"I'm talking about you, Krist.. I'm tired telling him to give up playing his phone"

"Aw, P'?! Chai, chai, I'm not playing my phone" Krist put his phone in the pocket, but he quickly make his way to Singto, looking at the game that his lover plays

"P', what is so good about that game? I really don't understand" Krist look at Singto's phone blankly, he kind of lost with the movement inside

"Are you trying to stop me from playing?" Singto still holding his phone and keep pressing the screen as to attack the opponent

"Bplao, just then I'm thinking, maybe play the real 'sword' is better than playing the sword there, P'" Singto quickly turned his head to Krist while P'Jane spontaneously cough and Krist smirk in happiness seeing the LOST sign being showed in the screen

"Aish, Krist, you can play your phone back" after drinking the advertisement Oishi bottle left in the car, he scold him for being so frontal

"You're lost, P', let's watch Korean drama, I heard a new episode coming" ignoring P'Jane's offered, Krist tried to take his senior's attention, but failed.. Singto just go back to his phone and press the start button

"You can watch it, Krist.. I have already watched it this morning"

"P'Janeeeeeeee, P'Singto ignored me again!! How come you let him watch the drama before I did!" Krist shake Jane's body hard which make the owner hold his head with both of his hand

"Really, Krist!! Just play with your phone! I forgot you're this annoying when you're free"

"P'Singtooooooo, P'Jane said that your boyfriend is so annoyinggg!!"

"Khrap"

"Fine! Forget about having you inside my mouth for the whole month!" Jane produce an instant cough as he heard another of Krist words..

"Then your hole will be fine" before his manager can bark, Singto speak up his mind while still concentrating with his phone

"Mai dai! Not until you give up your dumb game"

"Aw, you both haven't make out yet?!" Instead of scolding, Jane is more curious about that question which make Singto start to get distracted from his game

"I want to give it to him but he chose his phone over me, P'"

"Really, Krist, I cannot be separated from my game" Singto put his phone down and turn his body to face his boyfriend, his face is red which no one knows whether that one is being embarrassed or being angry

"Therefore, you cannot have your banana inside of me, P'!" Krist pull out a banana and peel it "Not even in my mouth" he put the banana inside his mouth after saying the last sentence

"Okay, I can use my hand though" Singto lift his hand before taking up his phone and play again.. Krist bite his banana in anger since this conversation has been dragged for so long.. No one wants to lose..

Jane who is being the witness for the first time drops his jaw and stay quiet.. He is really in a deep shock to have heard this conversation of them..

 _'Maybe it is not a good plan to make them in a car together, but if I didn't complain, I wouldn't hear this quarrel, aish, I should just shut my mouth from the first place'_ Jane ended up looking at the road outside and pretend that nothing has happened at all..


End file.
